


Roleplay?

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Roleplay, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Roleplay?

Hi! So, I miss roleplaying, and I’ll do any ship, with any character that’s listed. I’m fine with smut. Semi-lit please, and no triggers.

I have a discord, so comment if you’re interested 

<3


End file.
